hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kill Series Two
Page for series two of Kill. The series ran between August and October 2013. Episode One Aria realises how much she cares about Aiden when he vanishes suddenly. With the help of the group, they track down where he might be, but find that it was a trap all along. With the rest of the group trapped she needs to find someone else to help. Contacting Angel, it takes some convincing but Angel eventually agrees. When they find the group they are crated while Aiden is about to be tested on by Mikalangie, a former vampire that his powers in 1940. He instantly likes Aria and suggests they marry. Aria instantly calls him aggressive names, then attacking him and seemingly killing him. Angel then points out that Mikalangie has stood up right away. Mikalangie tells Aria that he can never die, seeming sad. He offers a swap deal for Aria and Aiden, which Aria doesn't agree to and instead begins to attack Mikalangie instead. Mikalangie simply laughs but Angel puts herself forward as a distraction, letting herself be "killed" by Mikalangie and giving Aria the time to free Aiden. With the two young vampires against him, Mikalangie is defeated but not killed, while Angel comes back to "life" as she is already dead anyway. Episode Two Lucy alerts the friends that she has been sent a disturbing picture of the group of friends, destroyed and bloody. They wonder if Mikalangie is behind the picture but Aria doubts the theory. Alana and Aria decice to try look into where the picture has come from more. During their search, they argue over Aiden, which angers Aria as she doesn't want to fight over males. Alana clearly still has feelings for them after their three day relationship and says that Aria has to back off. When Aria says she'll do what she wants, Alana takes her down and exposes her fangs, telling her she will come out the alpha in any fight. Aria high speed pushes her against a wall and tells her to give it up, then lunging onto a building and climbing it, impressing even herself. When she is gone, Alana gives the same thing a try but falls down and lets out a raged shout. Caleb becomes confused as to why his siter, Karla, is acting strangely. She soon tells him that she knows he is a werewolf but laughs nervously when she tells him, so he decides to deny it. Episode Three Caleb wakes up to find Karla bent over him, plucking a hair out. He almost smacks her but calms himself down and simply questions her. Karla apologises and tells him he's "just kinda cute". As she runs out, he is left disturbed and soon talks to Sage about what happened, concerned that the rest of the group might just laugh and he might just backhand them if they do. Sage ponders whether or not she should talk to Karla. Lucy recieves another picture and this time she is the one covered in someones blood. Angered that they could do that to her beauty, she washes it before telling the group. Aria and Alana are raged with eachother, which angers Aiden. Sandy is seen for the first time in the series - once again lurking around watching the group. This time she is seen by Jonathon, Aiden's cousin, at school. He later tells Aiden but Aiden brushes him off, telling him some strange girl isn't anything to worry about. Jonathon isn't convinced and that night goes to Sandy's house. When he is there he is dragged in by three people, as their hands reach out and grab him in hungrily. Episode Four Jonathon turns up dead, devastating Aiden. Aria tries her best to comfort him but isn't sure how to and finds the situation rather awkward. She decides to take him a milkshake in hope that it might help. He is touched by her human gesture but tells her he has an overwhelming urge to murder the killers and drink their blood due to his vampire side. Aria realises that she still hasn't come to accept her ''vampire side as she never gets those urges. Alana soon clambers in his window and says "Hello!". Aria sighs, rolls her eyes, and walks out. Lucy is soon attacked - knocked out and her face drawn over. When she wakes up she screams in anger, realising her beauty is covered. Only trusting Sage not to judge her, she asks her to help bleach it off. Sage disagrees with such a brutal way of going about things, and instead uses her fairy powers to remove it. Things take an awful twist when she looks up and sees Lucas at the classroom door, having seen it all. She rushes after him and he is overwhelmed by what he saw. Lucy charges into the room and says that she should just let him know and he will accept her anyway. Sage is touched by Lucy's human side and Lucy see's this, finds it strange, and walks out. Lucas nods and says he will accept her but isn't sure what he's accepting. Sage hugs him, but when he turns away, she blasts him with a spell to make him forget what he saw that day. Things go wrong when he wakes up and has no idea who she, or he, even is. Caleb and Aiden troll the streets trying to find who killed Jonathon. Episode Five Aria wonders why Aiden hasn't been at school for several days. Going to his house, she finds him pale and bloodless. He tells her that the anger has made his vampire urges go wild. She has a plan and throws him over her back, lunging out the window with the heavy weight. The pair arrive at a prison and break in. Aria finds a male that was arrested for killing a young male simply for being a gay. Breaking the window with her weird strength, Aria drops Aiden into the room to kill off the male. As he dies the male once again says "I hate all gays" but is cut off by a throat bite. Aiden feels better after the kill. When Aria tells Sage about the killing, it upsets Sage, who believes that all murder is wrong. Aria points out that they just killed a murderer but Sage is too upset over Lucas to think straight. Lucas is taken to a doctor by his parents and Sage is left feeling guilty. Angel is seen arguing with Karla in the park, which Caleb witnesses as he rubs off a fence to scent mark it. He comes over once Karla is gone and Angel says that she often argues with Karla. Caleb and Angel connect over the odd Karla, finding comfort in eachother. Karla is seen watching them from behind a bush, looking enraged. Episode Seven Lucas remains at a hospital. Lucy tries to comfort Sage and promises not to tell anyone. Soon she does though, accidently telling Alana who rushes to tell Aria, and then also spreads the news around the whole group. Aiden tries to talk to Aria in private but the group are too stressed over a threatening letter, written in blood, "We're coming for you mutants". When he eventually does talk to her, he tells her that he wants to kill again, leaving her unsure how to respond. Alana overhears the conversation and later speaks to Aiden, telling him that she has had feelings like that, pretending that she didn't know he also was. Episode Eight The group recieve a letter saying: "Sage, Alaina, Aria, Aiden, Caleb, Lucy, is that it? Meet us at:" with an address on the page. As they show up, the building is empty and clearly has been for some time. They try to stay together but a strange blur charges past them and Sage is suddenly gone. The same thing happens and Alana is also gone. Aria and Aiden bare their fangs, Lucy grows angry red wings and Caleb turns into a werewolf. Before long, walls close in around them and they are separated from eachother. Sandy finally reveals herself to one of the group and tells them, "Nice to meet you dear family member", with her eyes turning red. Aria is seen trying to find someone when the same blur tries to charge past her. Running up a wall, she runs over the ceiling and throws herself onto the blur. Stopping the blur, it is Karla, in a werewolf form. Karla snarls and tries to attack Aria, causing a fight. Blood and fur flies around. Caleb soon bangs into a strange blonde girl. She starts to run away but he takes her down. It is Faye, a girl from school, who squeals and submisses. She tells him that she was asked to come here by her friend Chloe and begs him to please let her go. Caleb does, but then uses his mouth to grab her scruff and charge out of the building with her. Throwing her aside, he re-enters and hunts. Alana and Aria soon run into eachother. Confused, Aria asked where Aria went but she can't answer. They decide to stick together and find the others. As they do, Alana notices blood all over Aria but says nothing. They then come across Caleb lying on the ground lifeless. Beside him, Aiden is also lying lifeless. Sandy walks out and tells them that her friend had the power to bring one back to life. She lifts her fingers to her mouth and enjoys licking their blood from her hands, after a bloody brutal death. Sandy begins saying, "and in that way I understood him, and I loved him. I loved him, I loved him, I loved him". As she recites her words, Aria takes her down and rips her throat open. Alana stands in confusion and is unsure what to do. At this point, Lucy runs in and screams when she sees the males. Falling beside Caleb she asks him to come back to her and confesses that she "likes" him. After a moment of blood splattering on Alana's face and her shutting her eyes in disgust, Aria is seen standing over Sandy. She kicks her body and her head rolls to the side, pale. Alana and Lucy stand together and look at the monster their friend is. Someone runs in and shouts "No!". They turn and see Chloe, Lucy's sister. Lucy shakes her head sadly when she realises Chloe is evil. She walks to Caleb and begs Chloe to let him survive and kill Aiden if she has to. Alana walks out in sadness while Aria ponders her next move. Chloe shouts "YOU *''BLEEP*!" at her sister, having heard it many times in programmes they watched together. She sends a strange red blast towards Caleb's chest. Aria walks calmly behind Chloe, and holds her still. She moves her hair to the side and Chloe shudders in fear. Chloe suddenly tries to send a blast but it accidently goes upwards, giving Aria the perfect chance to sink her fangs into the side of her throat.